Sinking Into Darkness, With You
by Amaya05
Summary: Mikan chose to stay inside the Academy, to stay with Natsume and her friends. But can she survive the darkness Natsume is in? NxM, RxH
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Mikan decided to stay with Natsume even though she has to undergo missions

Sinking into Darkness, With You

Summary: Mikan decided to stay with Natsume even though she has to undergo missions. Can Mikan survive the darkness?

Chapter 1 – Choice

"_I'm saying right now that I really want to stay inside the academy, I won't abandon my friends for my safety. So what if I have to do missions, I don't care, I want to protect them. Specially Natsume. If I have to fight to the Zero or Anti Alice or whoever it is that is against the academy even you my mother, then please forgive me for my choice."_ Mikan said to his uncle who is the highschool principal and to her mother Yuka.

Natsume, Hotaru and Ruka was stunned to her decision to be with them. Natsume though was quite happy he will not be separated from her but there is a nagging feeling that he don't want her to be in the darkness with him. He will protect her innocence and her life, her smile, Natsume swore to himself.

"_Very well then, if that is your final decision I can't do anything else to help you out, I'm sorry Yuka."_ The Principal said to Yuka although as if saying something in his eyes that he will protect her niece no matter what. Yuka then nodded and a tear slipped from her right eye as she disappeared like she was never there before.

"_Mikan! Do you know that you and Natsume as well as your classmates can be punished? Specially you and Natsume?!"_ Narumi scolded Mikan and Natsume.

"_I'm willing to take her punishment." _Natsume answered. As he took Mikan's hand, who is still not speaking up since her last declaration. Her eyes were covered by her bangs. She is not smiling, Natsume already fears she is already in the darkness. If she ever sinks in it, he will be willingly to drown himself to save her or drown with her forever. He just realized Mikan's importance in his life.

They were on their own thoughts but was disrupted when the door of the Principal's room exploded, and there is Persona. Who looks really pissed. Natsume then took Mikan beside him and put a hand in front of her. Ruka protected Hotaru. Narumi went in front of all of them with Jinno beside him. It looks like they are in deep shit right now…

Please review, this is the second time I wrote a story… you can also give some suggestions for the coming chapters… 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Consequence

Chapter 2 – Consequence

Natsume was walking to his class still thinking of the lovely brunette who is been very busy this time. He is now living like a normal teenager compared when he was in elementary since the Middle School Principal gave him mission but in justice to his own health. Also thanks to Mikan because she too help to stop him from taking deadly missions. Still he can't believe that he just survived being away from her for almost five years now… sigh… he miss everything about her. He just hope that she is still the same when they meet again, it's their promise to each other. To meet again, be together and be happy.

**Flashback**

"_**My my, are they having a plot here? Just hand over the girl."**_** Persona impatiently said. Handing out his hand in front of Natsume. Natsume then in turn burned his hand, much to Persona's dismay. **

"_**You're getting in my nerves Kuro Neko, just hand over your little kitten then I can say that I can lessen both of your punishments." **_**Persona bribed. He was supposed to continue when he was cut off.**

"_**Persona, as the Highschool Principal, I will then talk to the Elementary Principal about their attitudes and punishments as well as Mikan's training for her Second Alice. Specially when their class will be soon in the care of Middle School Principal next semester."**_** The Principal explained to Persona.**

**Persona then took this cue to step aside and leave because the Highschool Principal is in higher ranking. He then left.**

"_**Mikan, I can help you to escape Persona's training but I can't help you to not to train and have no missions as you know well. For now, I have no choice but to send you to Alice Academy in New York so you can be trained well as agent. They have the best and fair mentors there unlike Persona. You will leave immediately tomorrow evening and that you will come back when you can best control your alices. You can't come back until you do this okay? And I don't want you to come back if the elementary principal is still in hold of you."**_** He explained to Mikan then he dismissed them, not even waiting for their answer.**

**End of Flashback**

Natsume then walked inside their classroom, of course the classroom is not as cheerful as before without their Mikan.

Did you like it? I hope so… 


	3. Chapter 3

Eternaldeath13 – I'm really planning for writing longer chapters but first I would like to try if someone will like it, I'm glad that you gave a review somehow it made me want to continue the story

**Eternaldeath13 – I'm really planning for writing longer chapters but first I would like to try if someone will like it, I'm glad that you gave a review somehow it made me want to continue the story. I hope you will like it even though its not that good. :) thanks for reviewing.**

**I hope many of you will enjoy it. I really appreciate it a lot, thanks! Please forgive me for my grammar or plot but I really hope you like it. Please review.**

Chapter 3 – Who's that chick?

Natsume's POV:

As I was now reading my mission report, I think it's not that hard, I'm Kuro Neko for Pete's sake, why do I have to get a partner in this mission?! Its included in this report, and it says that the person is a girl and that she is the lead in our team! What the hell?! Am I being underestimated? Who is this girl?

**Mission Report:**

_**Where:**_** 9:00 pm sharp at the entrance gate, a car will pick you up**

_**Attire:**_** Black Tuxedo, it's in your room already and Black cat mask (it's a masquerade party)**

_**Weapon:**_** Gun**

_**Goal:**_** Act as normal bachelor with your date who is also an agent of the Alice Academy, you will meet her in the car. You will only act if your date messed up her mission, she will lead this case.**

**After reading this, dispose.**

Natsume then crumpled the paper then burned it. He went to his room to shower, its only 7:30 pm he still had time. He doesn't have an appetite for dinner. He is still missing Mikan, no contact for almost 5 years that was hard enough for him, he can't get enough sleep. Its like insomnia. As he soaked himself under the shower, he remembers their promise…

**Flashback**

**It's Mikan's last night in the Academy, we were hiding in Narumi's house. We were currently in the sala, Mikan is still silent. I am seated next to Mikan, still holding her hand, Ruka and Hotaru were on the other sofa. **

"_**Guys, I'm sorry for being a burden to you all, I promise you that I will work hard there, and be back to help you all out and be with you all. I'm so sorry."**_** Mikan then speaked up after a long time and then she cried into my arms. I hugged her tight, then Ruka and Hotaru came too to hug Mikan and hush her that we will all be waiting. Then Narumi said we should rest now because we were all dead tired. Mikan and I shared the same room. I don't want this night to end, I want to take her as mine but I want to preserve her innocence, I don't want to take her when she is vulnerable. We stayed in each others arms all night. Until the next day we all still inside Narumi's house, we can't risk her being found by the elementary principal. We enjoyed her last day together in the house, having fun. After her last dinner with us, she took me in the balcony… we swear that we will be waiting for each other that we will be together forever. I promised to wait for her and she promised to come back to me. Then we sealed it with a kiss. I told her to always wear my alice stone, and so does me. **

**The car arrived and we bid our goodbye. When she left, we all headed back to our dormitories but I stayed in Mikan's room, missing her scent. They did not vacant her room yet. **

**End of Flashback**

After showering, he dried himself and put on his tuxedo, hiding his gun beneath his coat. He looked at himself in the mirror, then fixed his hair. He arranged his necklace with Mikan's alice stone in his neck, kissing it before putting it inside his shirt. Then he wore his black cat mask and went to the entrance gate even though he is 30 minutes early. When he arrived there, the guards already acknowledged him as a top agent and they let him went out of the academy of course with the permission from the Middle School Principal that I am really on mission.

Its already 9:00 pm and no car in sight? What kind of this mission is this when they want it to be 9pm sharp and they are not here. Damn. After 5 minutes I see headlights coming my way, at last it's the car. I was stunned when I looked at the car, it is a damn cool red Ferrari 360 Modena! The Ferrari stopped in front of me. Then the driver's door opened. And I see red stilettos first then a smooth skinny legs shown by the cut of the long black gown with red lining in the edges of the dress. Then my eyes traveled up, she has a sexy hips, 24 inches waist if I'm correct, I guess 34 – 36 for her breast. I can tell she is a chick! Driving a Ferrari and so sexy. Her dress is a tube with a red ribbon just below her chest, I can see her smooth arms. Then I looked at her head, her face is covered by a white cat mask. Hmm… interesting. I can't see the color of hair since its tied and covered with many accessories. I bet she looks beautiful too. I wonder if Mikan looks like this right now, I doubt, she eats a lot. Ooops but I still love Mikan even though this stunning girl in front of me makes me ummm hard?

"_You know Kuro Neko its rude to stare, especially from down to up."_ The girl spoke to him as she walked in front of me. Come to think of it, her voice is familiar. Did I met her before, by her height she looks like she belong in our class. I'm still out of words until she said to sit on the passenger side and we will be heading to the masquerade party. I entered the passenger seat as she entered the driver's seat. This is the first time I seen and heard that a student is allowed to have a car to drive itself to a mission, heck if I will be given this chance this is my time to escape the academy. Or maybe that's the reason they won't let me have some. What is her ranking to have a Ferrari for her toy.

She started the engine. I looked inside the car. Yup, it looks like it belongs to a girl alright, there's a slippers in the floor on my side, there are perfumes and I guess make up if I will open the compartment in front of me.

"_We are kind of late, I'm sorry because I still had to fuel this damn car and that I just came from a mission so I still changed into this new dress." _The mysterious girl explained to me as we drive off away from the academy. _"Mind it if we speed up? I'm a precision driver don't worry. I won this car through racing you see."_ She added. It gives me a creep that she will speed up? How much? Oh God! I still want to see Mikan! She is overtaking and her speed is 120 kph in this highway! What the hell! She is so reckless! I wonder if I will make it to the masquerade party.

"_Hey, how could student like you know this place well and to own a car and drive off on your own, and can you tell me the mission in details?"_ I asked her.

"_Let's just say that I received a special treatment as an agent. In exchange for my loyalty. The real mission is for me to kill a civilian in that party. But he is not an alice. But all of his 30 bodygurads is. So its hard to come close to him specially when it is said that only women can get near him and only in rooms. So I am the bait. If things get messy, you're there to blow the whole party."_ The girl explained while confidently driving fast.

"So you are telling me that if you don't succeed in killing him inside a room, I will blow the whole party, there are other people inside there! Who is innocent!" I bellowed to her.

"Actually I will not agree on this mission if they are really innocent, you see, the man that I will kill is the top bidder who buys students from the alice academy around the world from the kidnappers and make them his slaves. The other people inside the party were his loyal followers, his puppets. I'm willing to give myself to accomplish this mission even if I have to seduce that guy. I don't want them taking advantage of us." She explained.

"You're so different from me the way you give your whole self for a mission. Tell me, what's your alice?" I asked her again.

"You see, we are here already, ready to party "my boyfriend"?" She asked me after parking.

"I'm already taken so please stop saying that I am your boyfriend." I snapped back.

"Duh, I'm talking about the mission, you're my partner here right? You're going to dance with me in there until I can be alone with the target man okay? And don't be rush!" The girl scolded me. Who is this woman? She is annoying but sexy. We went out of the car and entered the five star hotel where the party is held. I offered my arm for her and she gently took it. She is warm, its like I already held her hand before.


	4. Chapter 4

Review Review Review

Review Review Review

**Alwaysbtheir: Thank you that you found it interesting. It gives me the push to continue further. **

**Eternaldeath13: I'm glad you loved it, yup I will continue it for you guys, so I hope you will enjoy this chapter… Thanks again for your review it serves as an inspiration.**

Chapter 4 – Fire Stone

We entered the masquerade party, its hard to distinguish the people with their masks on… She showed our invitations to the guard, now where did she get that… I led her inside into the middle of the dance floor. The people there made way for us, as I can observe, we are the only young guests in this party. Just on time, a new song started **(Three Wishes by The Pierces)**, I don't know why but I want to dance with her and feel her warmth, her warmth is so familiar to me. I will rain her questions the moment we dance close together.

We bowed to each other, she is so graceful, it looks like she knows how to dance well even in old dances like this. Great, finally our dance class in the Academy is going to pay off. Then I took her hand and pulled her body close to mine. We danced into the rhythm…

_We'd be so less fragile__  
__If we're made from metal__  
__And our hearts from iron__  
__And our minds from steel__  
__And if we built an army__  
__Full of tender bodies__  
__Could we love each other__  
__Would we stop to feel__  
_

"_So mind telling me anything about you right now, are you really a student from the academy like me?"_ Natsume whispered into her ear. Then I twirled her around.

_And you want three wishes:__  
__One to fly the heavens__  
__One to swim like fishes__  
__And then one you're saving for a rainy day__  
__If your lover ever takes her love away__  
_

"_Curious now are we? Well yes, I'm a student. 16 years old just like you. However my alice is confidential for you to know… This mask just like yours is a alice restraining device as well as the accessories in my hair."_ She replied the moment she returned into my arms. Why do I have this gut feeling like she is my Mikan, if only I can take her mask and accessories in her hair off.

_You say you want to know her like a lover__  
__And undo her damage, she'll be new again__  
__Soon you'll find that if you try to save her__  
__It will lose her anger__  
__You will never win_

"_So tell me about your girlfriend, is she beautiful?"_ She now questioned me. Did she just read my mind? I can still avoid her question if I will twirl her again.

_And you want three wishes:__  
__You want never bitter__  
__And all delicious__  
__And then one you're saving for a rainy day__  
__If your lover ever takes her love away__  
_

"_Why are you asking me? I guess you already know that I am Kuro Neko, there is only one girl I'm involved in and its sad to say haven't seen her for almost 5 years, actually tomorrow it's the 5__th__ year anniversary since she left."_ I explained to her.

"_Hmm that's sad to hear. Yup, I do know your background a lot, you always stay under the Sakura Tree, you are doing missions since you're 8 years old. And that you have the nullification alice stone."_ She looked at me, and I can tell by the tone of her voice that she is like smiling. Wait did she just said about the Mikan's alice stone? Only me and Mikan knew about that… wait is she my Mikan? I was about to ask her that when she pulled out from my hold and bowed to me again then she went towards a man who is drinking champagne in the liquor side. So I guess this is the target man. I too walked out from the dance floor and went to the dining tables and sat. Is she Mikan or does she has a mind reading alice or something like that? I watched her seduce the man, I want to strangle that man, he is a total pervert!

_You want three wishes:__  
__One to fly the heavens__  
__One to swim like fishes__  
__You want never bitter__  
__And all delicious__  
__And a clean conscience__  
__And all it's blisses__  
__You want one true lover with a thousand kisses__  
__You want soft and gentle and never vicious__  
__And then one you're saving for a rainy day__  
__If your lover ever takes her love away_

Is she really that charming? It looks like that old man is onto her already, he looks like a pedophile and I can say that he is darn "fugly" – fucking ugly – face behind that mask. I watched them, the girl always whispers in his ear while touching his shoulders. He offered her drinks, and she gulped it in one shot? Is she planning on getting drunk?! I saw the pervert touched the girl's thighs lightly, that's it! I'm going to kill this man for touching Mikan! Wait, why did I think of her as Mikan? I don't think Mikan will let it off just like that. I'll ask her later too why is she this low to let the academy use her like this, she is being molested. I saw them walked out, I guess going to a room, I saw the bodyguards following, yup, she definitely right, its 30 men in black tuxedos. I can feel they all have strong alices.

The moment they disappeared, I swallowed a glassful of red wine. I guess this can make me clear my mind for awhile. I looked at the empty glass and it is as shiny as Mikan's smile. I wonder Mikan where could you be? Are you still thinking of me there in America? Are they giving you a hard time?

Its already 30 minutes since she left, is she sleeping with him? It sure took a long time for her to kill the man, or is she being held captive? I'm almost empty this bottle of wine, its good that I have a high tolerance for alcohol. Then I was shocked to see her on my side, still looking the same, now where did she pass from?

"_Come on Kuro Neko, I calculated that in estimated less than a minute, the guards will know that I already killed their boss, let's go back to the academy. Wait are you gonna bring that bottle of wine with you? You are such a pain!"_ She said as she tool the bottle off my hand. We then hurried towards the parking lot as she opened the locks of her car and we get in. She deep breathed before turning the engines on. Then we heard bullets being fired. So I guess we were discovered.

I instantly got my gun out of my coat and loaded it and ready to shoot, while she is busy driving the car away, they are following us with their own cars to, its 5 cars all in all. Damn they can corner us and they are still shooting. Sure this girl here knows how to drive. I fired my gun outside the window and just knocked the man behind us as well as the driver. And the car behind us just hit the tree.

"_You know what we can involve innocent people in this highway… I can't use my full alice with this mask."_ She said to me.

I just shot another car on its wheels and it hit another car from the other highway. Then I replied that she's right. We are careless here. She then turned to an empty alley and the three cars came running after us.

"_Open that compartment, I'll shoot too. Get my gun. I'm going to turn this car before reaching the dead end then to face them. Shoot on your side and I'll shoot on my side."_ She explained while I'm preparing her gun and hand it to her and I loaded mine.

"_At the count of three, three two one!" _She then turned the car, like drifting. Then we shoot. The moment we passed the three cars. Its over. They all hit the wall in the dead end.

Then we drive off again into the highway, I rest my head into the seat, its breathtaking, I never into this chasing mission before. And I'm used to using my alice in a mission, this is the longest time that I only used gun for battle. I looked at her and I saw that she was scratched with a bullet on her chest that ripped her clothes. Is that a red alice stone? It looks familiar, hey that's my alice stone! I dropped my gun to my side then looked at her fully. She then noticed me looking at her and in her wound.

"_Hey don't worry this is nothing, we will be back in the Academy in normal driving after 20 minutes okay?"_ She said while focusing driving, the wound is bleeding slightly. I'm speechless, how can this be Mikan, she looks so matured and so sexy, so bright, talented, educated… there is only one way to find out… _"Mikan is that you?"_ I calmly asked her.

"What makes you think I'm Mikan? Who is she? Is she your lost girlfriend?" She then snapped back at me while speeding up.

"_You knew about my nullification stone and you have the fire alice stone there inside your clothes."_ I explained to her while removing my black cat mask. I then stared at her. She noticed that I removed my mask.

"_We're here inside the academy. So put on your mask or you will be scolded. I'll drop you off into your dorm._" She replied. She's avoiding my questions!

Then we are in front of my dormitory. Then she opened my door and pushed me out before I can even protest. Darn, she pushed too hard, she's strong. Now I wonder how did she killed the man earlier. Mikan?

"_You are a great partner for missions Kuro Neko. Thanks a lot. See you around."_ She said then drive off away in full speed. I sighed and returned into my room. I removed my clothes. Oh shit, I forgot my gun in her car. I will find her tomorrow. I showered again. Then I slipped into my bed. It's been a long night. Then I searched under my pillow and found Mikan's picture.

"_If you are the girl from earlier, I won't be mad. I'm so damn proud of your skills baka. Just tell me that you're back for me please. I'm sure its you the moment I held your hand." _Then I dozed off.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – She's Back

Review Review Review

**Fallendemon: I hope you enjoy this new chapter… thanks for the review, yup she is definitely Mikan**

**Eternaldeath13: Thanks a lot to your reviews, I'm really happy. Your reviews also brightens my day. Hope you like this chapter. :)**

Chapter 5 – She's Back

Ruka's POV:

I'm walking now to Natsume's room, I hadn't seen him since last night, he didn't ate dinner either, is he on mission last night? I wonder because its been a long time since he had his last mission, but I'm glad at least his not that tired anymore. I am also supposed to visit him last night if only my girlfriend Hotaru didn't blackmailed me. Darn, even though she's my girl now, she still blackmails me, a whole lot more! I realized I love her and given up Mikan when I saw how Natsume and her love each other so much.

I arrived outside his room and I knocked on his door. Hey the door is unlocked. It's a new. I entered and saw Natsume still sleeping in his pajamas, I see his black tuxedo and black cat mask on the nearby sofa. I guess he is really from mission. I was about to let him rest when he told me that he will come with me to class. I was shocked then I looked back at him, whose back is all I see. Then I came nearer, and saw him holding Mikan's picture! I guess he misses her terribly. I sat beside him on the bed. Not saying anything. I will wait for him to open up.

"_Ruka, while I'm on my mission last night, I had a partner for the very first time, it's a girl, she's 16 just like us. I really think she is Mikan. I strongly feel it's her."_ Natsume said to me. At first I didn't understand it then it hit me.

"_What?!"_ I asked him again.

He explained to me the whole event of his mission. Then somehow I understand his suspicions. I too think that it's Mikan too.

"_Then is she back? Where is she right now I wonder?"_ I told him. Then he explained to me that's why he wants to come to class to ask for help in our class, which is our family to help him find our Mikan.

After he showered and put on his uniform, we went to class.

**In Class B – Middle School**

"_Hey Sumire, I heard from teachers that we will have a new classmate this day."_ Koko said to Sumire.

"_Really, I believe since Mikan came, she is the last person accepted in our family as Class B."_ Sumire confidently said to Koko. Then she looked at Hotaru who is busy making an invention to find communication with Mikan. _"Hey Hotaru any luck in locating Mikan?" _Sumire asked. Hotaru just shook her head in reply.

Sumire misses Mikan too, even her childish attitude. She also given up on Natsume when they saw them ran away together before, like eloping or something, she doesn't have a chance in Natsume's heart. She considered Mikan as her friend too.

Then the door opened revealing Natsume and Ruka. They were greeted by Mochu. They then went to their seats. Natsume read his manga while Ruka went to Hotaru to help her do her invention. Natsume planned to ask for their help after class.

After 20 minutes, Jinno came in. He announced that there will be a new student joining them but she is late. The class didn't bother listening to him. They are not interested at all. Natsume is still in deep thought about Mikan being in a mission and seducing men. Bad thoughts…tsk tsk.

While Jinno is lecturing, there is a loud screeching of tires heard in the class and they were all startled since they are not used to hearing cars in their normal days. They all went to the window including Jinno. And Natsume being a leader owns single window to himself. And he was shocked to see it is the Ferrari last night. Jinno then scolded them to return to their seats. Natsume was about to argue when there is a knock on the door. Jinno opened it and went outside. When Natsume looked back, the Ferrari is already turned off. It looks like he hadn't seen her walked outside of it. He really believes its his Mikan.

They all went back to their seats. They are gossiping who could that be. Having a car inside the academy? Natsume thought if they only knew that it is a student just like them. Jinno came back.

"_Class B, I will let you now meet your new classmate or should I say someone you know is back. And as usual tardy. Let's welcome Miss Mikan Sakura."_ Jinno announced. The whole class was shocked to hear her name, and just in time, Mikan entered.

She is wearing her uniform neatly. She holds her backpack to one side. She wears high heeled boots. She wears a little make up and her hair is down which is up to her waist. She is wearing alice limiters such as earrings and bracelets on both of her hands.

"_Hello everyone! I'm back!" _She announced smiling brightly. She was then attacked by her Hotaru, Sumire, Anna, Nonoko, Koko, Mochu, Inchou and hugged her until she can't breathe anymore. Natsume is still shock to move from his spot. Ruka noticed this and hit him with his elbow to wake him up. Natsume looks so shocked!

"_Will you all please sit down. I am not yet finish, those who I find not sitting in the count of 5 will be electrocuted!"_ Jinno scolded them. And they all hurried back to their seats. Then he continued. _"Mikan here just finished her studies in Alice Academy in America. She is now a special star student. And for her partner I guess her old partner, Hyuuga." _Jinno said then told her to return to her old seat which is still vacant beside Natsume.

Mikan walked to her seat and as she passed by Hotaru, she gave her a small box and smiled. Hotaru smiled back and whispered they will all catch up later. Hotaru opened the box and found a beautiful necklace with a locket of her picture and Mikan. Hotaru smiled back to Mikan. Mikan nodded and proceed to her seat beside Natsume. Natsume is still shock, and then he suddenly hugged Mikan very tightly as soon as she sat beside him. He whispered, _"I miss you a lot." "Me too."_ Mikan replied then hugged him back. Mikan whispered to his ear. _"Sorry about last night."_ Natsume was about to question her but was cut off by Jinno.

"_Ehem, I'll be giving you homeworks so that you can have free time."_ Jinno said then he left. Jinno became a student pro the moment he understood the situation when Mikan ran away that time. As soon as the door was closed beside him, the class gathered around Ruka, Mikan and Natsume's table. Mikan is still in Natsume's tight embrace.

"_Natsume you can let me go now."_ Mikan said as she pushed him away and blushing.

"_No. I won't."_ Natsume then hug her tighter, earning a gasped from Mikan, he looked at her and released his hold, and noticed that she holds her chest.

"_Sorry, it's my wound. Guys, I owe you all an explanation for my sudden disappearance and sudden return. So why won't we all go to my place right now and I will serve food then explain? We have free day right? And also I want to catch up with you guys!"_ She smiled as she asked them. Their gang all nodded and followed her downstairs. Natsume is still holding her hand. Natsume then knew that the girl last night is Mikan. They are going to have a long talk he said to his mind. Specially when it is her who is daring to be so seducing and wearing an outfit so sexy and driving recklessly? He'll make sure Mikan will hear it all.

When they arrived outside, all her friends started to walk into the direction of the girl's dormitory, when they were stopped by Mikan. _"Guys, I don't live in the dormitory, Hotaru? Do you have any invention that the gang can ride? My car is only two seater."_ Mikan explained as she pointed to her car. Everybody was shocked to see that the cool Ferrari is owned by her and the one who is driving it earlier is Mikan! What happened to her in America? And she doesn't stay inside the dormitory? Is this some kind of a joke?

"_Yes, I do have. Come on everyone. I believe Natsume will ride with you as he is so clingy?"_ Hotaru teased. Mikan blushed and nodded then went inside the car as Natsume also entered it. Mikan then drive off and Hotaru and the gang followed with Hotaru's invention.

**Hotaru and the Gang**

"_Hotaru, I heard they already met last night, Natsume told me about his mission last night. And it includes that Ferrari."_ Ruka said to Hotaru, and the gang also heard him.

"_Are you telling me that our innocent Mikan is doing missions?" _Sumire then asked.

"_I think so, and it looks like she does more than that, she is so special to even drive her own car, and not living inside the girl's dormitory?."_ Ruka said. The Gang knows that Mikan is wanted by the Academy but they don't know the real reason she left who only the trio with her before knows, the gang already knew her family background in the academy as explained by Hotaru, Ruka and Natsume the day she disappeared.

"_Anyway let's hear it from her when we arrive there. I wonder if they are killing each other inside that car…"_ Anna said.

"_Or is it Natsume raining her questions_?" Nonoko added.

"_Or is it Mikan babbling so much that Natsume's ears ache."_ Sumire guessed.

"_You're wrong, I wonder if they are making out inside it."_ Mochu said. Of course he earned a lot of punches from the girls.

**Inside the red Ferrari**

"_Natsume, I'm really sorry for my attitude last night, you see I'm wearing the cat mask limiter, if I feel very emotional and not focused on my mission, it sends pain in my chest so I have to act on mission mode last night. I hope you forgive me 'coz I really miss you that I want to hug you right now."_ Mikan explained as she drives slowly this time. Wanting to take her time alone with Natsume to talk.

"_God, I missed you too. So much that you're going to pay for it not in Rabbits of course. So I want to ask a lot of questions especially about last night but I don't know where to start. But first I'm going to scold you for being a seducer last night and I can still remember that guy touched you thighs, darn, if I am sure that it is you last night, I would've interrupted you already."_ Natsume answered as he clenched his right fist then his left hand traveled to Mikan's hand which is holding the shift gear.

"_I thought so that you will interrupt the mission if you knew it's me, its one reason I didn't tell you."_ Mikan said with a relief.

"_You know, you owe me a lot, and the moment we all finish the talks, we're going to make up for all the 5 years you're not with me. Understood?"_ Natsume said threateningly.

"_Yup, definitely. I'll make up for everything. I promise, we are now here in my villa so step down."_ Mikan said as she parked into her garage and turned the engine off.

**Everyone's thoughts:** IS THIS HOUSE HER HOME? IT'S A TWO-STOREY BUILDING WITH A GARAGE! ITS NEAR CENTRAL TOWN TOO, AND THE HOUSE LOOKS LIKE NEWLY BUILT! ITS COLOR IS ALL WHITE. LIKE AN AMERICAN HOUSE. YOU CAN GLIMPSE A SWIMMING POOL FROM THE SIDE AND ITS LOCATED AT THE BACK OF THE HOUSE! IS MIKAN JOKING ABOUT HER HOUSE?! WHO IS SHE STAYING WITH?!

"Hey, I can read your thoughts, I opened the front door already so let's all come in, when we are all settled I will answer all of your questions." Mikan said as she led them into her sala, which is again huge, and she has a white piano! The house is warm and inviting for them. Her sala set is all white with pink pillows. She has fresh sunflowers in vases around the sala. The place is neat and tidy. They can see that there are three doors around the sala, maybe a living room, a room or something. They want to explore the place but its not their priority. They all sat on the sofa, Natsume sat on the Cleopatra's sofa, giving them glare that no one will dare to sit beside him. They all knew he wanted Mikan to sit beside him. Mikan went into the direction of the kitchen which is connected to the sala by an open glass sliding door. They can glimpse at the dining area, which is also huge if she lives alone in this house!

Mikan arrived with a tray of tea and cookies and she served them all in the coffee table. Anna and Nonoko helped her serve tea to everyone. Mikan served tea to Hotaru and Ruka who is seated to each other and she eyed the two suspiciously then served to Natsume and she took one for herself before sitting beside him. Anna served for Mochu, Koko and Inchou. Nonoko served Sumire, then held her tea as well as for Anna.

Then after sipping their tea, they all looked to Mikan's direction. Who is in turn still sipping her tea.


	6. Chapter 6

Review Review Review

Review Review Review

**Eternaldeath13/crimsoneyes44 – sorry for the inconvenience but I'm not really good in grammar but I hope I can improve by myself by writing. Thanks for your review and offer to edit it, but I'm quite happy that I can write my ideas and I don't want to be a burden. but I hope you still enjoy my story even though there are many errors, I will try my best to recheck it and edit. Thanks again, I really appreciate your concern. **

/

Chapter 6 – Filling the Gaps

Mikan stopped sipping her tea. She knew what they want. Explanation. She is having a spine-cheeling feeling with their stare. She placed her tea cup back at the tray and took a deep breath. This is it. But she doesn't know where to start.

"_Listen Baka, if you are going to start explaining, please, don't miss out any details, okay? We want to know what happened to you exactly like we've been with you all along."_ Hotaru said as she also placed her tea cup back at the tray. Everyone also nodded their heads in agreement while Natsume just stared at her seriously.

"_Okay, I don't know where to start…" _Mikan honestly admitted.

"_Why don't you start when we say you and Natsume ran away and chased by men and Luna that we blocked for both of you, which was the last time I saw you. Only Natsume, Ruka and Hotaru came back the next two days then there was an announcement that you left for Alice Academy in New York. And Luna was nowhere to be seen again in Class B."_ Sumire suggested.

"_You see, when you guys saw Natsume and I trying to escape it is because they discovered about my second alice. The moment I was arrested when I was with you guys, I was then taken to the Elementary Principal's Office. Each strong dangerous ability type students were there and even Persona and worst was Luna's presence. They wanted me to join their group and do missions. The Principal even offered that I will have special treatment as their favorite. But Natsume saved me, then we ran away with Narumi. That is the time that you found us."_ Mikan explained then looked at their shocked faces; it looks like they can't believe she just had a second alice.

"_What exactly kind of second alice do you have?"_ Inchou curiously asked.

"_I can copy or steal someone's alice permanently or temporarily and use it as if its my own real alice."_ Mikan answered.

"_What you have that kind of powerful alice?! NO WONDER PERSONA WANTS YOU!"_ Mochu shouted in disbelief.

"_In exchange for that kind of power, Mikan what is your alice type?"_ Nonoko asked concerned.

"_Well, unfortunately it is the fourth type."_ Mikan said as she hides her eyes beneath her bangs. Then she was embraced tightly by Natsume.

"_You idiot, you never told us that one. Care to explain?"_ Natsume said then released her from his arms. Hotaru and Ruka agreed, they don't even know that.

"_Actually I also discovered that part after my first mission in America you see. We'll get to that part of story soon so please bear with me. And let me continue, after we ran away we went to the Middle School Principal and the Highschool Principal whom I discovered is my uncle that I didn't know of. They offered me to escape with my mother who is the head of the AAO just to escape the clutches of Persona and the Elementary Principal. I refused to leave so my Uncle doesn't have a choice but to send me away to train in other place instead of Persona and to be used by the Elementary Principal. He wants me to go away soon that's why I hadn't seen you guys before I left. And that's the story, I left for Alice Academy in New York only to return when I am completely trained, competent and not under the Elementary School Principal."_ Mikan then finished.

Then they all understood what she has to go through. But its far from over, they wanted to know what happened to her in America, she is away for 5 years, the gang was sure a lot has happened to Mikan.

"_How about your stay in America…?"_ Ruka asked saving everyone's thoughts.

"_When I arrived there, I was dumbstruck to see the difference, you see people there are more carefree than here. And later I learned that student there has a choice to be an agent, which is far more okay since many students were willing to show off their powers."_ Mikan happily told them. Natsume felt if he was sent there, maybe he has freedom.

Mikan then continued, "_They took me to my lead trainer who is my Uncle's bestfriend. He told me that I will be a special star, that I will enter my class the soon. But before that, he wanted me to meet all of my trainers. My Uncle's bestfriend's name is Yudai, he is half Japanese and half American. His alice is to bring someone's alice into its full potential and seeing into someone's being on how she or he can release it. So he is my Sensei for controlling my alices. I will only mention my sensei who taught me a lot. Okay? Because they were too many, I can't even remember the names of the other teachers."_ Mikan said.

"_Sensei Yudai then took me to a secluded dark room where all of my other sensei were waiting. I first met Shen, he is Chinese, my sensei for all the kinds of martial arts, you see he has the strength alice, so its natural for his body to learn fast all the kinds of fighting, he taught me very well in martial arts. I thank him a lot for that because it's a great use in missions." _Mikan breathed, she is sure her throat is going to be sore after the long explanation. She took a sip of her tea again for a short break. Everyone did the same, It feels awkward for her, everyone is quiet.

"_Mikan, what kinds of martial arts you learned? I envy you, I want to learn Aikido but my body can't."_ Anna asked.

"_I can't name them all actually, some of it were taught to me and they don't want me to ask questions about it, but I'm sure I learned Aikido, tae kwon do, karatedo, capoeira, judo, kung fu, kickboxing, kendo, I can't name them all actually. Remembering each type gives me goose bumps as I remember how hard it is, I concentrated training in all these kinds for 1 year. Sleepless nights and body aches."_ Mikan said, but she looks at everyone who is trembling, even Natsume?

"_Remind me not to make Mikan pissed."_ Mochu said. And they all laughed. They all have the same thoughts. Mikan then glared at them.

"_Mikan you received training far from me, Persona only taught me the basics: Aikido, Tae kwon do, Karatedo, Kung fu."_ Natsume admitted, he feels a little insecure actually. He felt that Mikan doesn't need his protection anymore; especially he had seen her in doing great in battle just last night.

"_I learned from Sensei Shen that Persona is one of his arrogant students so he kicked him out of his training before he can even finish it."_ Mikan said. She felt Natsume's agony as she unconsciously read his mind; she will talk to him about it later.

"_Then he is pissed at me for being arrogant?!"_ Natsume sarcastically replied.

"_Mikan can you continue the story now?"_ Hotaru said as she realized they were somehow lost in the track.

"_Sure, I then met my favorite teacher, she is like a mother to me, you see she gave me my alias as an agent, I am known here in Japan as Shiro Neko given by my uncle, but in America, I am known as Messiah. My Sensei Saiko, she specializes in sword fighting, her specialty is katana. She gave me one too for being her best student.. I'll show you, I'm so proud of it, its my priceless belonging, wait for me here."_ Mikan said as she went upstairs, they just noticed that there is a wooden staircase in between the dining area and the sala.

Natsume felt shivers as he heard that Mikan is Messiah, he heard about that agent while he is on mission, they said that Messiah is a top one agent without emotion and doesn't think twice in killing. Is she really Mikan? He was interrupted from his thoughts when Mikan was back. They all looked at her katana, it is 24" long. Its sheath is plain black with cherry blossoms as design, the steel is shiny and looks so sharp. They can't imagine Mikan use it. Then Mikan placed it back on top of a table and went back to the sofa beside Natsume.

"_Now I had shared it to you. It means a lot to me. I had to train this for almost a year. She taught me how to use it well, let me tell you, sword fighting or gun fighting is what is usually used in US than alices. Alice is just used for missions when only needed."_ Mikan said smiling and then she continued, _"Then I met Sir Landon who taught me on how to use different kinds of guns and detonating or activating bombs. He taught me how to aim perfectly with different kinds of gun. This took my training for 6 months. For the remaining years, randomly teachers taught me to speak and write in English, French and Spanish. And also there's a teacher who taught me to drive."_

"_I went to class, then went to train, went to class, then train, it's actually same routine everyday. I earned little friends since I don't have much time to socialize. My routine changed after my 3 years of training, because I started doing missions every night until now that I am back here. I just arrived two days ago; I'm just out on a mission that's why I didn't have time to visit you all. And I still have to fix my home."_ Mikan said a little sad in her voice.

"_So it's true that it is you who is with Natsume's mission last night?" _Ruka clarified.

"_Yup, it's me. And again Natsume, sorry last night for not talking to you."_ Natsume answered with a nod and small smile. He wants to take the burden of Mikan's past off her shoulders.

Mikan then break down in Natsume's lap. She feels so good to be with her family again. The gang understood her pain. Natsume stroked her hair. Hotaru went to her side to rub her back. Sumire went to the kitchen to get a glass of water. She gave it to Mikan as soon as she got it. Mikan drank half of it. Then she continued.

"_I really don't know how to tell you about all my missions but also because it is confidential. Let's just say that I do missions more than Natsume did, some of it is that I always disguise. Just like last night you see."_ Mikan said half smiling.

"_Yeah, and so do you always do mission like that? Being touched by others? How far did that old pervert did to you last night?"_ Natsume interrogated Mikan.

"_Don't worry, I'm still virgin. Not been kissed yet other than you."_ Mikan satisfied him with a peck on his cheek.

"_I think it is already enough right? We will learn about Mikan's missions as we also are with her now right, you're back for good right?"_ Koko asked.

"_Ahah, I'm back. For good."_ Mikan assured them and she held Natsume's hand.

"_Enough about me, how about you Hotaru and Ruka? Don't you have some explaining to do?" _Mikan then looked at the two suspiciously.

"_Well, we are together now, one month after you left."_ Ruka explained.

"_I thought so… Ruka, I love Hotaru you know, if ever you cheat on her or make her cry your body can never be found even with someone who has a great alice. Hahahahaha!"_ Mikan evilly laughed. Ruka trembled.

"_The rest of us is still the same. Not much happened, same old days."_ Inchou added.

"_Say Mikan, how did you get this kind of house, a cool car and the freedom?" _Mochu said interrupting Inchou. Mochu is really a loud mouth, he speak for all of them, he saved them the time in asking Mikan later.

"_Hmm… let's see, the car, I won it from my Sensei as reward after defeating him in a race. This house, I bought it with my money I earned as a special star and also some of my savings from missions, its because they also pay students there in America for a good job in missions, and for my freedom, well my uncle said it is an exchange for my loyalty in the Academy."_ Mikan said. Then they all envy Mikan.

"_Having a huge home is good for us, I can live here now too, I'm tired, show me your bedroom."_ Natsume suddenly announced said then scooped Mikan in his arms and ran up the stairs. Everyone was laughing; they won't bother their make-up session for now. They will check the second floor later too; they will first explore Mikan's sala, kitchen, dining, the 3 mysterious doors and the backyard with the swimming pool.


	7. Chapter 7

Review Review Review

**Crimsoneyes44: I'm glad for you noticing the improvement; I'm hoping to get better by the further chapters thanks again. Also for always sending a review, I really love it when someone posts a review.**

**Alwaysbetheir: hehe I also thought that line is funny but if Natsume was the one who said it, it is kind of sexy for me… hehehe thanks for loving it, I really appreciate your review. Love it, thanks again.**

* * *

Chapter 7 – Our Home, Our Base, Our Territory

The Gang was left alone in the sala when the couple went upstairs. When they heard a door was shut, they started their conversation. They all can't believe the changes in Mikan, she changed physically into a full grown woman, her muscles look toned and her hair is so beautiful and looks so smooth like a silk, as it flows up to her waist. Speaking of her waist, she is so hot now. Mochu earned a glare from Natsume earlier when he looked at Mikan's now sexy body longingly. Hotaru added that Mikan's eyes were different, its not innocent anymore like her auburn eyes before, but one thing is for sure, her warm smile hasn't change, and they all hoped they can preserve it until they graduated.

"_Let's see what happens from here, why don't we be just happy she is back and let's have fun instead?"_ Sumire again suggested to the group. They all stood up from their seats.

Ruka who is curious along with Hotaru, started to check the 3 doors, Hotaru opened first door from the corner, it is a huge guest room with own bathroom, the room is empty, only a bed with no sheets, it needs a lot of decoration. Ruka decided to open the next door next to it; it is a bathroom with shower. Koko joined them by opening the 3rd door but it was locked, Hotaru used her invention but it didn't work, Mikan used a nullification barrier around it. The three looked suspiciously at the door with thoughts in their minds of what may be inside.

While Anna and Nonoko looked around the sala, and observed Mikan's taste for beautiful furniture and decorations, they noticed their class picture framed into the table where Mikan left her katana. Anna and Nonoko looks at the Katana but is too scared to even touch it, Inchou then took hold of it as he noticed the two just staring at the object. The katana is quite heavy for Inchou, he wondered how can Mikan carry and use this well. Then the three of them noticed the scripted gold carvings in its sheath… **Messiah**. What does Messiah actually mean? They thought for awhile.

"_Guys! Come here!"_ Sumire and Mochu both shouted. The six of them went to the backyard to see what their problem is. They walk through the kitchen where the passage to the backyard is located, their jaws dropped when they reached the balcony glass door, Mikan has a swimming pool as big as their classroom, and there is a Jacuzzi. The place is radiant with all the cherry blossoms surrounding the backyard. There were wooden tables and chairs, may be used for picnics. When you looked up, you can see there is a terrace facing the pool, maybe it is Mikan's room, the curtains are closed so they can't glimpse at the room.

"_Do you guys think what I'm thinking?"_ Sumire asked them while still huge eyed on their surroundings.

"_We all do."_ Koko said in behalf of all.

Then as fast as a bullet they were all out of the house, since central town is just two blocks away.

* * *

**Natsume and Mikan**

"_Natsume, put me down…"_ Mikan said smiling when they reached the second floor. Natsume didn't hear her as he looked around the second floor; it has a small living room, with big plasma television, a stereo on the side. Around the living room, there are three doors, but one of it is double-door, just like in their classroom while the two are just single-door. Mikan struggled from Natsume's arms, and went in front of the double-door. Natsume explored the sala, he noticed a bookshelf, full of books in the corner and when he went near it, he saw a collection of manga comics that he has difficulty finding here in Japan.

"_It's my present for you, from America, I hoped you like it, I placed it there for awhile, I decided to give it to you together with the other presents for the gang but you already saw them so you can take it home later if you want."_ Mikan explained to him, still standing in front of the doors. Natsume then touched the manga comics with a small smile, Mikan knew him so well. He walked back to Mikan's side and kissed her. Mikan kissed him back passionately. It's been a long time since they felt each other's soft lips. Natsume pushed Mikan to the door for her to lean on and kissed her more while touching the sides of her body. Mikan then turned the knob of the door on her left side with her left hand and her right hand on the knob on her right side. The double-door opened, revealing a huge bedroom. Natsume was awed by its room; it's bright as the sun was illuminating the room from outside the terrace. It's cozy and inviting.

"_Welcome to the master bedroom of the house, my bedroom. Or should I say our bedroom when you want to stay here sometimes…"_ Mikan proudly announced. Natsume walked step by step into the glass door of the terrace and saw that his friends are running around in the backyard, he saw the huge swimming pool, the Jacuzzi and of course, Sakura Trees, his favorite. He can see that his friends can see them from there so he closed the curtain. He sighed. Mikan is like the old Mikan, she looks like she had never been into the darkness as he is in. But just last night she was so cold, like she has a two personality, Shiro Neko or a.k.a. Messiah as someone who is so cold and ruthless while Mikan Sakura as bubbly and warm. Now, she is back to his arms, he'll be damned if he will ever let her far from his grasp again, today here she is showing him a place he can finally call home. Mikan closed the bedroom door and opened the floor lamp beside it since it became dark since he closed the curtain.

Mikan just watched him as he surveyed the place like a little lost child. Natsume looked around the room, there is a small sofa near the bed with a small coffee table and a bookshelf but its empty, then there are two doors again, he opened the first one near to him and it is a huge bathroom with a shower and a bath tub and has two sinks. There's a large mirror that you can see your whole body. Vanity. He closed it and opened the door next to it; it was a walk in cabinet! There are plenty of Mikan's clothes on the left side of the cabinet together with her collection of shoes and bags, and then he turned to his right and found it empty. Maybe she hasn't finished unpacking yet. He closed the door again.

"_I was hoping that if you stay here sometimes you can put some of your clothes in the right side of that small room."_ Mikan said while blushing. She turned around and faced away from Natsume. She never felt her heart beat this wildly when she is in America. Because her heart beats differently when she is in missions but…this, this is definitely different. It's like how her heart beats when he first called her Mikan. Then she felt warm arms surround her waist as Natsume hugged her from behind tightly. He whispered thank you to her ear. She smiled.

Then they heard a loud closing of a door, they guessed it was the front door. Then Natsume carried Mikan to her four poster king sized bed with black satin sheets, _"We are going to make up for the lost time, little girl." _

"_I'm not a little girl anymore, I know you noticed it last night, and hey I'm planning to preserve myself at least until I am 18 years of age, baka."_ Mikan scolded him.

"_Who said we are going to do it? Or else you do want to, right pervert little girl?"_ Natsume snapped back at her, he really is hoping that he could feel her one day but he also thinks rational, they are only 16, too young for sex but so much as an adult to kill at an early age, weird as it may seems_. "I'm just planning to kiss you and hug you and sleep in our bed."_ Natsume whispered to himself.

Mikan actually read his mind, she is so happy that Natsume respects her dignity, she knows that one day that day will come. She may have flirted with other guys in missions but never did she let them touch her more than last night.

They settled comfortably in the bed and pulled the sheets to warm them, Mikan rest her head on top of Natsume's chest, while he was playing with her hair with his right hand, and his left hand onto her waist.

"_Polka-dots…"_ Natsume said.

"_Hmmm… what is it?"_ Mikan asked.

"_Welcome back."_ Natsume suddenly said.

"_Yes, I'm home. But now that you are in my house and you are the one who came here, should I be the one to say, WELCOME HOME HONEY."_ Mikan teased. She is not used in using sweet names.

"_I'm home."_ Natsume replied with a small smile. Then he pushed Mikan to his right side and kissed her again. After 30 minutes of making out, they finally fell asleep.

* * *

**Back to the Gang**

The gang just arrived back to Mikan's house at 5:30pm, each of them carrying at least 3 big paper bags. They bought swimsuits and groceries since Mikan's refrigerator is empty for real food, only howalons and beer. What a good combination for a stomach ache. They never thought Mikan as someone who drinks beer. They also bought cooked foods and liquor for them to celebrate Mikan's return, Sumire also insisted to buy some decorations for the backyards where they will celebrate. Anna and Nonoko prepared the food, Sumire for the drinks while the boys hang the decoration. They all tried to keep it down as quiet as possible, or the surprise will be ruined.

"_Hotaru why don't you just give up on that darn door and help us work around here, everyone is doing something you know."_ Ruka reprimanded Hotaru who is by the way sitting in front of the locked door, just staring at it. Ruka just passed Hotaru while cleaning the place up from their mess.

"_I smell something fishy about this door, so shut your yap."_ Hotaru replied sarcastically.

"_We're finished decorating, and the food is almost done, well then just call for them to go down already instead."_ Koko said after putting the last decoration in place.

"_Okay, but that will be 10 Rabbits."_ Hotaru then offered her open hand to Koko.

"_Really? Ruka your girlfriend wants me to pay, why don't you pay her?"_ Koko said while calling out to Ruka, unbelieving to Hotaru's obsession of money.

"_Here Hotaru, take this."_ Inchou then gave Hotaru with 10 Rabbits, solving the problem. Then after taking the money, Hotaru immediately went up the stairs.

* * *

**Hotaru, Mikan and Natsume**

Hotaru went upstairs and noticed the living room and there are three doors, now which door it is. Hotaru tried the first closest to her, and again it's a huge vacant room, no furniture or anything, its empty. Hotaru closed it. She opened the door next to it; it's a vacant room again just as big as the other room. Now the only left to open is this double-door room, why didn't she think that they could be in this room, its doors is different from the two rooms. Hotaru sighed, and then turned the knobs slowly together. When she opened the two doors, she smiled to see the couple asleep in each other's arms, fully clothed so she guessed nothing happened yet. She quickly took her camera out from her skirt pocket and snaps 30 different angles of pictures. Amazing, they didn't even stirred from their slumber due to the flashes of her camera. That's what she thought…

"_Are you done snapping stolen pictures of us sleeping?"_ Mikan asked as she climbed out of bed.

"_Really, Ice Queen, we felt you the moment you reached the living room, don't sell that pictures."_ Natsume said as he also climbed out of bed.

"_We want the pictures for ourselves."_ Mikan smilingly said as she took Hotaru's camera and took the film.

"_Okay, have it your way then but you'll have to pay me 500 Rabbits for my professional skill in taking your pictures."_ Hotaru then said to both of them. They wide eyed stared at Hotaru… seriously she's asking Rabbits for it? _"On the second thought, don't pay; let it serve as my welcoming gift for you Mikan."_ Hotaru smiled and walked to the door, _"Oh, come down already, we made dinner."_ Then she closed the door behind her.

"_I'll just get my presents before we go down, okay?"_ Mikan asked Natsume who is now sitting on the sofa. He just nodded and watched Mikan enter the walk-in cabinet then went out with a big package, it's a box usually used for traveling. Youichi can hide himself inside that box. He noticed that Mikan is using levitating alice to carry it. _"Come on Natsume."_ Mikan said as she walked out of their room together with the levitating box.

When they arrived downstairs, party poopers were opened and they all shouted, _"Welcome home!"_ of course except by Hotaru and Natsume. Mikan put down the box on the floor and was teary eyed to see from her sala to her kitchen and as she glimpsed towards the backyard that it's decorated and there are lots of foods. _"Thank you everyone."_ Mikan gratefully said to them.

"_But I would like to say, that from this day, I want this house to be our little home, our base and our own territory, all of you can come and go as you wish."_ Mikan announced as she also look at Natsume as if asking him of his decision about this, he smiled and nodded. Then everyone jumped for now they have a place they can call as their home.


	8. Chapter 8

Review Review Review

**Dominiqueanne: I love Natsume and Mikan moments too! 100 hehehe**

Chapter 8 – My job

Everyone had a good time last night, opening presents, swimming around the pool, drinking liquor for the very first time inside the academy without being punished. Now, they were all wasted, with hang-over, lying around in the Sala room. The girls are fast asleep on the couches while the boys were all around the floor, snoring. Ruka and Hotaru managed to sleep on the guest room. Natsume was fast asleep in their bed. Where is Mikan?

Mikan is taking a cold shower to wake her; it is already 5 in the morning. It's a good thing its Sunday, no classes for them. She doesn't want to wake her friends, she too also has a slight headache but she has high tolerance to alcohol, thanks to her training for socializing without being drunk in missions. So she can pretty much do normal activities for the day, as she finished taking a cold shower, she walked slowly, trying not to make a single sound into the cabinet as she observed Natsume sleeping, it looks like he is knocked out to notice her movements. She went inside the cabinet, looking for her usual attire for missions, before she went to class yesterday she was already informed of her missions for this whole week. She looked around her cabinet; she then took her black laced bra and matching panty and put it on. After that, she grabbed her black long sleeves blouse and a black leather pants. She wore it then grabbed a leather jacket too. She zipped the leather jacket up to her neck after placing a gun in the pocket inside. She was now all dressed in black. She fumbled around a box under the cabinet for her Shiro Neko Mask. She wore it, then she silently walked out of the room and gently closing it, hoping not to wake Natsume up. She already wrote a letter that she will be on a mission today and left it on the bedside table. She went downstairs and smiled as she saw her friends slumped in their places. Their home still smelled alcohol.

She took her katana on the table and placed it around her back with a black cloth tied to her body to hold it in place. She quietly left the house and went to her car. She opened the engine, hoping not to wake them up, after the car warmed up, she quickly drive away.

**Back at the house**

Natsume was wide awake the moment he heard a car moving. He looked around the bed and found no Mikan. He saw a letter beside a glass of water and a pill of medicine. He then read the letter:

**Natsume,**

**Here's a pill for your headache, I know you will have a hang-over the moment you will wake up. There's also a glass of water so drink it now already. Don't be stubborn. And also, I am out for mission, it may take me awhile, don't wait for me for lunch or dinner, so please just feel at home together with the others.**

**Love lots,**

**Polka (although I still prefer it to be my name)**

He can't believe it; she left without telling him personally. She could have at least waked him up. And then what never let her leave? Maybe that's why she didn't wake me up. He sighed, it's like they had switched positions. Before, he is the one who is always away, and the idiot is the one who is waiting. And why the hell does she have a mission while he don't, they are partners right? That should mean that they should do this together.

He pushed himself out of bed and drank the medicine, he still feels a headache but after 30 minutes, that pill should kick in. He washed himself on the sink; he badly wanted to take a shower but no clothes available for him. He walked downstairs and noticed everyone is still out in their own worlds. He chuckled at their site, he didn't see Ruka and Hotaru, and then he just shrugged it off. Who cares? He went to the kitchen and prepared a cup of coffee. While preparing for his coffee, he thinks if it is possible for him to live in this house permanently since only Mikan has this freedom. But he's sure to at least stock some of his things here. He sipped his coffee and observed the backyard, it's still dark and cold, and the cherry blossoms are swaying with the wind. He opened the glass door connected to the backyard. He loved the smell and the sound of its leaves moving. He inhaled the fresh air. He wondered what kind of mission Mikan has. And it is Sunday! He never did mission on Sunday. I bet she does missions everyday. Before he closed the glass door, someone moved in the backyard and he caught sight of it. Its presence makes his blood boil. He was sure it is Persona. He went to the backyard.

"_Come out, I know you're there somewhere. What do you want?"_ Natsume said coldly.

"_Still sharp eh Kuro Neko? It's been a long time, too bad I'm not in charge for your missions anymore, but your Youichi is doing great too you know."_ Persona said with a malicious while standing beside a cherry blossom tree.

"_I already told you not to let him go to missions without me, right?"_ Natsume threateningly said to Persona.

"_But I already told you, you are not under my command anymore. But I have to say this, you should practice and improve your skills as well as your stamina, you are far left behind by Shiro Neko or should I say the popular Messiah, I know you heard of Messiah before in your missions, she can kill hundreds of men within a minute without hesitation. She was known to wiped out AAO headquarters in just a night without any traces."_ Persona said then disappeared in an instant as if carried by the wind.

"_I already know that."_ Natsume sadly whispered. Then he heard noises from the inside, it looks like they are awake. He went back inside; pretending he didn't had a conversation with Persona.

* * *

Back to Mikan…

"_I have a bad feeling about this mission, I may meet my mother, and darn I don't know what will happen, if we can even fight each other. Did the middle school principal and my uncle really confident enough to think I can bring down one of the AAO's huge hideout by myself? I still had my plans for the future of the Alice Academy, I can't die in this mission. Not yet."_ Mikan thought while driving away from her house. When she arrived at the school gate, she noticed a silver-haired boy standing in the gate with Persona. Persona waved, so I stopped my car and opened my side window.

"_What do you want now? Don't ask me for any favors since you are one of the people responsible for my father's death. I want to kill you if I can, so thank yourself that I have this fucking curse in me, it prolongs your life." _Shiro Neko sarcastically said, her facial expression not seen on her mask.

"_If you want to kill me, be my guest if you can, but I am here to inform you to include my best student in elementary division in your mission for training for him, since you took up all the missions of the middle school division students, I'm afraid they are inexperienced."_ Persona explained.

"_What made you think I will agree to take a child in a dangerous mission? You know very well that if I have power to control on the management of the elementary division, I will ban those children from doing missions." _Shiro Neko snapped back.

"_But you don't have that kind of power, at least not yet. I have the permission from the middle school principal to let my student go with you, he can be a help as well, you can't do anything about it, so meet my favorite student, Youichi."_ Persona motioned behind him as a small figure came out of the shadows.

Mikan was shocked that Youichi does mission now. It was 5 years ago that he is still a child and is unstable in controlling his alice. She was silent; she didn't notice Youichi entered her car as she was so deep in thought about Youichi.

"_I am Youichi, I am here to learn and to help."_ Youichi announced which brought Mikan back to reality.

Mikan looked outside but Persona was already gone. She started to drive again away from the academy.

"_Do you really use your real name? Didn't you have an alias?"_ Shiro Neko said as she drives slowly, she want to take her time to brief Youchi and scold him first.

"_What made you think that it is my real name?"_ Youichi said while wondering.

"_It's because I know you, does your onni-chan Natsume know about this?" _

"_Not yet, hey how did you know me? Wait, no one calls onni-chan without a "sama" except onne-chan, Ugly Mikan is that you? When did you come back?"_ Youichi asked as he faced Mikan now he observed that she has the same color of hair, only if he could see her face.

"_I see, you're still bright as ever huh? No use for me to hide. I came back last two nights; I was sort of busy, sorry for not visiting you yet." _

"_Did onni-chan already know you're here?" _

"_Of course, I was with him as well as the others last night but I think, we should talk about this later, we should focus on the mission."_

"_I was told to follow your instructions."_

"_Okay then, stay here in my car while I do the mission."_

"_No! I want to help, I want to learn!"_

"_But I don't want any harm for you or else Natsume will kill me, is this your first mission?"_

"_For offensive type, yes, this is my first, I usually defend the higher ups but I never been into a battle yet."_

"_I see, then I want you to just watch our backs while I do the mission. Do you know the mission?"_

"_You are going to bring down the hide-out…can we do this? We are only two."_

"_Do you know my alias?"_

"_Nope, Persona just told me I can learn a lot from this mission."_

"_What you may see in this battle will never get out. Understood? Especially to my friends and Natsume."_

"_Why? And why are you on missions now? You went away, who are you now?" Youcihi asked too quickly and he catches his breath._

"_I am known as Shiro Neko or Messiah, we still need 30 minutes to get to hideout but I will park the car a good distance outside to avoid us being seen, then we are going to infiltrate the hide out by walking. Remember your mission, you are only going to watch our backs and observe. Promise?"_

"_Okay."_ Youichi agreed, he can't do anything about it but he was shocked that his one-chan was the known Messiah. She is really famous in the agents, he thought that Messiah was American to be a top agent in America, but he was extremely wrong.

* * *

Back to the gang…

After 3 hours of cleaning the place up, the gang decided to call it a day and go home to their own dorms to rest and do their homework from Jinno-sensei, how could they forget that?! They will be punished if they don't make it in time.

Natsume closed the door's house and locked it. All of them had a copy of spare keys, thanks to Mikan. But his copy is quite different. It has orange stones for design. Just like Mikan's nullification alice stone. He decided that he will only get a few clothes and his uniform as well as his bag for school then he will come back to the house. He wants to wait for Mikan come back from her mission.

They walked back to their dormitories and bid goodbye's. Natsume went back to his room with Ruka along with him.

"_You should head back to your room, I'm fine. I'll just get a few clothes and I'll be going back to our home."_ Natsume said as he packed his things into a duffel bag.

"_I know you are worried about Mikan's mission, I'm also kind of worried. I'm still not used to the idea of her fighting or getting injured. First, she is so little - so fragile. Second, she's a girl. Third, she's alone."_ Ruka shared to Natsume.

"_And now you are telling me I am worried? Ruka, I'm worried because of what may happen to her but do you know that, she is the one who led our mission? I'm telling you she is skilled as an agent more than me. To tell you honestly, I'm a little insecure. I feel like she doesn't need me to protect her anymore."_ Natsume dementedly admitted.

Ruka watched as Natsume sat on the floor and looks so defeated. He understands what he feels. But he also doesn't know what to say.

"_Anyway, I have to pack. I also want to check out and buy something in Central Town, wanna come with me?"_ Natsume asked Ruka. He was planning on buying at least a small gift for Mikan, and he was planning to look for things and equipments he could use to improve himself.

Ruka just nodded in agreement and smiled.

* * *

Back to Mikan and Youichi…(Youichi's POV)

Youcihi can't believe in what he is seeing, Mikan is killing everyone who gets in their way in infiltrating the hide out. He doesn't know how many Mikan had already killed in just one minute by only passing the men while she is running. She strikes her katana so fast and those who get near her either has amputated limbs or decapitated head. He was so shock to see death just as swift as that, he can't even hear their chance to scream in pain. He was amazed to himself that he was still able to run confidently behind Mikan.

They are already inside the hideout, they infiltrated it easily with Mikan's invisible and nullification alice. We have to get to the computer and get their files before crushing this place down but they are now fighting since they came inside, he bet they already killed a hundred of men but they are far from over. They are running towards the tower where the computer was located. He was already getting tired, he watches Mikan fight, kill and use her alice to shield them and to attack those who are behind us too like she has eyes on her back too. Youichi thought that Mikan was godlike; she can accomplish this mission alone!

It was already 7pm and yet the mission is not yet accomplished… few more floors and we are nearly there.

* * *

Back to Natsume

It is already passed 9 in the evening, and there is still no sign of Mikan, now he was really worried. He sits on the sofa, waiting for her return as he stared outside into the highway. It's already so dark.

He bought dinner for them earlier in Central Town. It's already set in the table but he doesn't have the appetite. He is expecting Mikan to return at least before dinner. He bought many things earlier. He bought First-aid kit, he was then laughed at by Ruka saying that he is like a 'mother' worried about her daughter. He also bought a new set of gun and bullets and a small sword for him to practice later on. He was kind of disappointed of not finding a car or even a motorcycle for him to buy. However for Mikan's gift, he bought a locket, he asked Hotaru to place a transmitter inside it where Mikan could never notice. And she immediately agreed, and for a first, without payment.

Flashback…

"_Where have you been?"_ Hotaru asked Ruka without emotions. Ruka and Natsume just came back from Central Town and are now in Hotaru's laboratory.

"_Well, Natsume and I went to Central Town, he has a favor to ask of you though."_ Ruka said as he waved at Natsume to come closer.

"_I bought Mikan a welcome back present, it's a locket, I wonder if you can put a transmitter device inside this locket that she won't notice, you know, in case we need to find her, I know you know what I'm thinking."_ Natsume explained.

"_Very well then, give me the locket, give me at least three days to finish it. You can leave now. Both of you."_ Hotaru said, she is somehow worried after waking up earlier and learning that Mikan is away for mission.

"_Wait, you're not asking for Rabbits?"_ Both Natsume and Ruka asked.

"_You can't afford it."_ Hotaru lied but she was glad Natsume thought of this, so she was happy enough to help without payment. It's for her best friend. Then she pushed them out of her laboratory so she can start working on it.

End of flashback…

Natsume was stopped by his thoughts when a familiar sound of a car came close to his hearing and he saw the Ferrari parking in the garage. He went outside the house and ran towards the garage. He saw Mikan's car quite dirty. She opened the door and went out. I immediately looked at her body, looking for any wounds and I saw that she has a few cuts and scratches on her face, arms and legs but nothing looks like serious, I was going to walk to her side to aid her but the passenger door opened, I saw Youichi coming out!


	9. Chapter 9

Review Review Review

**Camilled: sorry to shock you in the chapter's ending, but hope you love it, I hang the end of it since I'm still thinking of what to do for the next chapter. **

**Dominiqueanne: thanks for always giving reviews that you loved it. thank you so much! Mwah!**

**Crimsoneyes: Yup! There will be NxM soon! So hang on! And thanks for being my friend!**

**Alwaysbtheir: I hope I can always make the chapters awesome, I'll give my best!**

* * *

Chapter 9 – Messiah

**Youichi and Mikan were running non-stop towards the top of the building. Youichi is stepping on someone's dead body that Mikan just killed. They are still warm to Youichi. At last they reached the top of the building. But there is a huge metal door blocking their destination.**

"_**Shiro Neko, can we open that thing?" **_**Youichi asked as they both stared at it for awhile, then they heard noises coming their way, so Mikan acted quickly.**

"_**I'm asking you to back up while I'm figuring out on how to open the door, okay? I will put my guard down, I trust you."**_** Mikan said as she turned her back away from Youichi and started touching the metal door, closing her eyes and muttering something. Youichi did his best to protect them both with the use of all the ghost's that Mikan just killed seconds ago as his army.**

**After 3 minutes, the door opened, they entered it and closed it behind them. The room was unusually dark. **

"_**At last you came to me."**_** A cold voice of a woman said as Youichi and Mikan looked for the direction it came from. **

"_**I don't want you to work for the academy anymore, Mikan. Come with me…I won't force you to work like them. You can live as a normal teenager under the AAO's roof." **_**The woman added. Youichi doesn't know how that cold woman knew her name like she knows Mikan so well, and offering a place for her in the AAO?**

"_**Just come out, I will spare your life if you go away and let me crash this place down. And I don't fucking need you in my life now since I already forgotten how it feels like to have a mother. We may be related by blood but I never considered you as family Yuka."**_** Shiro Neko shouted.**

"_**I thought we already showed you what happened on the past and my reason to left you in your grandfather's care, and I distinctly remembered that you don't hate me, and that you chose to stay because of Kuro Neko."**_** The figure of a woman with short brown hair came out of the darkness, wearing a black long gown. Youichi was shocked that she looks exactly like Mikan, only older. And Mikan called her, mother. He doesn't understand a thing of their conversation.  
**

**Shiro Neko attacked the woman who supposed if Youichi heard her right is Mikan's mother. Then they started fighting, Youichi can't see their moves or who's winning because both of them are very fast for his eyes. They fought with their katanas. **

**Then they stopped, Youichi looked at Shiro Neko and saw that there is a large cut on her back, revealing her back with a tattoo. What's that tattoo? It looks like black feathered wings.**

"_**I don't want to fight; I want you as my daughter not as an agent, Shiro Neko."**_** Yuka said as she walked near Mikan then she saw the tattoo of black feather wings on her daughter's back.**

"_**You had this deal? You stupid idiot! My daughter, what have you done to yourself? This will change everything in our life, especially yours? You know the consequence, what is your real plan? I knew something is wrong because of your behavior to me, I know that you don't really hate me. Tell me, I may be of a great help." **_**Yuka said as she touched Mikan's tattoo and healed her wound on her back. Youichi observed that she just became soft all of a sudden and why does this Yuka healing Mikan? They are enemies, right?**

"_**I have my own plans. I need the freedom to execute it, that's what made me do this deal, this curse. I will make sure though, it won't be a waste. These wings, symbolizes the curse that I have and it also signifies me being the Messiah, someone who can change the world, either by rebirth it or destroying it. But destruction is my favorite art, and I chose the AAO for my finest work of art." **_**Mikan said as she speak coldly, no hint of Mikan on her feature. **

"_**I don't believe it, I know you have your own reasons and plans but this is not it, you're covering up your real reason by doing this, its something else, I will let you win for now, but I swear I will know what you're up to." **_**Yuka said as she teleported away from the building. Mikan stood up, she is not feeling a wound on her back anymore, even her clothing was repaired.**

"_**Remember our promise; no word will get out okay?" **_**Mikan said as she turned towards Youichi's shocked face. **_**"Now, for finale…"**_** Mikan then raised her hand, she used her x-ray alice as she looked at the computer's data, and memorized everything she needed then the place crumbled due to an earthquake, Mikan touched Youichi's shoulder as they teleported outside. They watched the building being swallowed by soil like it was never there before; it is like a big burial.**

Then Youichi sat up on bed, he was sweating hard, it's his dream but it did happen awhile ago, he can never sleep if he thinks about what happened. He was now staying in the guest room of Mikan's house. He immediately dozed off the moment he entered the house. He was kind of tired.

He walked out of bed, he observed the guest room, and it's still empty of other furniture, just the bed. Messiah, the curse, Yuka… there are so much things needed to be discovered, he wondered if Natsume knows about this.

He opened the door and was shocked to see that Mikan and Natsume are sitting on the sala, may be he just dozed off for a few minutes. Because they are still there, Mikan is still wearing her mission clothes. He watched them behind the small space of the opened door and tried to listen to their conversation.

"_I really didn't like the idea of you going on missions…"_ Natsume said as he tends to Mikan's small cuts and bruises.

"_You just have to get used to it. Anyway, you carried Youichi into the room right? Is he really asleep?"_ Mikan asked as she let Natsume clean her cuts.

"_Yup, he looks dead tired, dozing off after getting out of the car, definitely still a kid." _Natsume smirked. _"What is your mission for him to be dead tired?"_ He added as he eyed Mikan suspiciously.

"_Nothing hard, it is just because it is his first time to be in an offense mission, he used a lot of his alice while backing us up, he will be a great agent someday..."_ Mikan was cut off when Natsume suddenly kissed her hungrily.

Youichi blushed as he saw that they are starting to make a session, he closed the door and proceed to sleep, but he was pissed for Natsume to call him a kid. But he will let it go this night. He thought of reasons why Mikan lied to him about the mission; she doesn't tell him the details. Then sleep claimed him.

Natsume pushed Mikan to lie down on the sofa as he kissed her cheek and her neck. His hands exploring her body, he can't control his hormones, he want to take her here, as in now. He opened Mikan's blouse and saw that she is wearing a black lace bra. He touched Mikan's chest, and Mikan was shocked, no one dared to touch her before then she remembered; only Natsume did ever since they were a child.

"_Natsume, what are you doing?"_ Mikan asked as Natsume kissed her chest in a downward motion, while he tried to open Mikan's black leather pants.

"_I want to feel you..."_ Natsume said as he tried to control his urges and looked at Mikan's eyes. Mikan sat up and was silent for awhile. Natsume stood up away from the sofa, he doesn't want to force Mikan. He went to the kitchen and he took two beers, he knew Mikan has a different part of her now, she even had beers on her refrigerator, he went back to the sala and saw that Mikan is standing in front of the locked door that Hotaru desperately wanted to open. He went beside Mikan and gave her one of the beers his holding. She gladly took it and opened the can, she took a sip then looked at Natsume.

"_Before you want to feel me, I want you to know first who I am now; I don't want you to regret having a girl like me as your girlfriend."_ Mikan suddenly said.

"_Mikan, I will never change my view about you, I already told you didn't I? I love you and I will wait for you, ever since you left, I knew that somehow some things will definitely change."_ Natsume passionately said, he also knows that he sounds so not Natsume but he wants to be part of Mikan's life now, if he has to express his feelings, then be it.

"_Lend me your key that I gave you."_ Mikan asked offering her hand in front of Natsume, Natsume fished it out of his pocket and handled it over to Mikan.

Mikan opened the door effortless with the use of Natsume's key to the house. Natsume wondered what is with his key? Hotaru used her invention on that door and it never worked as Ruka told him.

"_I put some of my small nullification alice stones on that key so the barrier alice that I constructed on this door is cancelled with your key. Only me and you can enter this, that key will make you enter this room."_ Mikan said as she pushed the door open. They went inside and Mikan closed it behind them.

"_Mikan, what is this room?" _Natsume hesitantly asked as he looked around it, it looks like a coven. It's full of lit candles in trays, on floor, on tables, all around the room! It looks thousands of candles are lit. He wondered why the house is not burning because of this.

"_This is what keeps me sane, every time I kill someone, I offer a candle. One candle for each person. If I lost count of how many I killed in one night, I lit a big candle just like the one near you."_ She said as she pointed on Natsume's side.

"_How come the candles are not burning out?"_ Natsume asked Mikan, curious. But he didn't like her reply at all.

"_It will burn out one by one while I'm dying, it will all burn out when I'm dead. I put a spell on it to be like that. I feel that my death will be the only way for me to be forgiven by them."_ Mikan said while lighting a new candle for her offering for tonight.

"_Why did you think you're going to die?" _

"_Well, you'll never know, right? I just want it to be this way that's all." _

Natsume nodded satisfied and walked around the room observing the candles then he noticed a big candle, it is 1 foot tall and there is a big picture of a guy smiling brightly behind the huge candle. Who is this guy? Jealousy is starting to form inside of him.

"_I see, you noticed him huh? This is my first candle I ever lit. The picture behind the candle, he represents this candle."_ Mikan explained as she sat on the floor in front of the candle and the picture, Natsume did the same.

"_He... his name is Tetsuya, he was my very first friend in Alice Academy America, I was partnered to him since we are in the same class, he has water alice. He is warm, compassionate, always jokes around. He reminds me of my old self. He helped me a lot to catch on my studies because he knows that I train day and night. When I am too tired to get up from bed, he brings me food and helps me feed myself. He takes missions too but only as a guard. He is already taking missions for 3 years ahead of me, just like you Natsume. When I have extra time, he teaches me how to use a map since I am always geographically incapable, so I tend to get lost always. We went outside and he teaches me a lot, he is also in our racing team, he is the main star racer, I was just new to the team back then, I remember that I didn't managed to beat him in a race until now. He was a great friend, he is like my best friend there, and he can easily read me although I was already trained in how I can control my emotions. He is sweet to always take care of me like his little sister, as you know, I don't have any siblings unlike you, you have Aoi. He was the one who told me to offer something if I had done something wrong, as if to pay respect in return. But I never thought that I will offer something for my first for him because... "_ Natsume listens with full heart, although he was quite jealous that this man has an effect on Mikan. He knew that this guy must have fallen for Mikan because the guy gives his time and effort for her. Now he is really jealous. He waited for Mikan's next words and he felt Mikan's heart burst when he heard what she said next.

"_He is also my first mission." _

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

* * *

**dominiqueanne : thank you for always loving it**

**kikyorules: i hope you love this chapter too**

**rivah jean: sorry for the late update, im quite busy**

**taeniea: thanks, im happy that its a great story for you!**

review review review

* * *

Chapter 10 – Intertwined

"_He is also my first mission."_ Mikan said as he looked at Natsume straight in his eyes.

"_I already told you, he is my first friend there, but also my first mission, therefore, my first enemy."_ She elaborated. Natsume is still shocked, how hard was it for Mikan to kill a friend, he also remembered that Mikan told them that she learned she has the 4th type alice on her first mission.

"_One night, I was told that I will be having my first mission, they told me to catch a student who is a rebellion, and they revealed to me that the problem-student is Tetsuya. I was shocked to learn that I have to take him back to the academy after his attempt to escape forever. He told me that I can come with him, to the AAO. But I told him, never. He started to be aggressive; I can't fight him and just in time my mentors arrived. They punished him severely. I can't do anything but watch, I don't know why but I feel like I'm glued to where I'm standing and can't do anything to help him. I hear his cries of my name. Then he collapsed from exhaustion. All of us were supposed to go but he attacked one of my mentors, drowning him. He pretended to sleep so he can backstab us. They ordered me to fight him. I can't but he also started attacking me. I only defended myself from him with the use of my alices."_ Mikan paused and took a breath. Natsume gently hold her hand in support for her to continue.

"_For almost two hours, I was only defending myself, and I am really tired, I coughed out blood. He was pissed off that I didn't fight back. He told me if I won't, he will kill you, and everyone else special to me in front of my very eyes. Natsume, I don't know what to do back there, then he told me that I was never his friend; he just wanted to try to get me go with him in the AAO for my mother. I was so mad and confused; I started to fight back... I chose your alice of fire as my main weapon. In the end, I was been able to evaporate his water but the fire directly consumed him... I see him burn... the fire eating up his flesh. I stopped using my alice but I was too late, he was badly burned. I took him in my arms, and I will never forget his last words and his struggle in pain just to say his final words to me. He said, __**'Congratulations Mikan, you made it. You will be a great agent, my last mission is over at last. Take care of yourself for me. Be happy forever and don't let anyone stop you from it. You are like my little sister although I wanted to be more but your heart...your heart already belongs to Natsume.'**__Then he died."_ Mikan paused then leaned her head on Natsume's right shoulder.

"_My mentors came out and explained to me that it his mission, all of it was just a play, they tested me if I can kill already even if it was a friend. I was so furious that I want to kill them too, I used all of my alices to them, I managed to, but not for long, I feel like my body is not cooperating and I am in so much pain. I collapsed but I didn't fainted, I can still hear them, I want to respond but I can't even move my eyelids. One of them carried me and told me that Tetsuya volunteered himself for this mission and that I should just be grateful... Then I passed out."_ Mikan finished while tears are falling from the side of her eyes. After 5 years of hiding the pain by herself she finally shared it to someone.

Mikan broke down and Natsume hugged her tight and strokes her long brown hair, telling her that it didn't change his view of her, she is still his Mikan. He carried her and left the sacred room, he noticed that the barrier immediately protected the room again when he stepped out of it. He carried Mikan up to their room, she is still crying.

He assisted Mikan to the bathroom, to shower since she is still filled with sweat, dirt and blood from her mission. She obliged and showered, closing the door in front of him. While she takes a shower, he went down and prepared a small food for them and he brought it into the room, placing it neatly on the coffee table and he sat down on the sofa beside it. Then Mikan came out only in bathrobe. Mikan looks so fresh and tasty for Natsume's eyes, he fights off his demons and asked her to come over and eat.

_"Since when did you learned to cook?"_ Mikan asked smiling, somehow Mikan felt good that Natsume already knew about an important part of her past.

_"Who told you that I cooked it? I bought it from Central Town earlier."_ Natsume said as he gave Mikan a plate full of delicious foods.

_"And there's Howalons too! You know me too well."_ Mikan said as she started to munch on her food, Natsume did the same.

They ate in silence, when they are finished, Mikan is supposed to clean up the plates but they both grabbed each other's plates, and their hands touched. Mikan felt hot in their contact, she feels different this time since she now feels better that Natsume accepted her. Natsume felt the sparkle too, he didn't know why but compared to his earlier attempt to feel Mikan, this is much stronger.

Natsume grabbed Mikan roughly and kissed her passionately; their plates fell from their hands and fell into the floor. It's a good thing that Mikan's room is carpeted, the plates didn't break. Their hands are on each other, touching whatever their hands can reach. Natsume explored Mikan's mouth as Mikan did the same. They never kissed with this flame before. This is bliss, both of them thought. Natsume started to unknot Mikan's robe, touching Mikan's body beneath it. Mikan moaned in response. Natsume grabbed Mikan's waist as Mikan's legs curled on his body, he stepped slowly towards the bed with Mikan attached to him. Their kiss never breaking.

He laid Mikan softly in the middle of their king-sized bed. Then he climbed on top of her after switching the lights off. He started kissing her neck, putting marks that she is his. Mikan's moans can be heard and it is like music in Natsume's ears. Mikan in the other hand is grasping Natsume's hair in response to his every sweet kiss and caress. Mikan felt Natsume took off her robe. She helped Natsume get undressed too.

_"Wait, we are not safe..."_ Natsume said as he still keeps on kissing Mikan wherever his lips can land on.

_"I just finished my menstruation 4 days ago, I'm still safe... seven days are not yet over..."_ Mikan mentally calculated her body's ovulation as he let Natsume do his work on her body.

_"Then let's make this night ours."_ Natsume whispered to her ear as he slowly thrusted inside Mikan. They started slow and increased their rhythm as minutes passed. Their moans are loud and they could only hope Youichi is fast asleep and can't hear them... and then they both climaxed at the same time. Natsume cuddled Mikan and they both fell asleep without bothering in taking their clothes on.

Next morning...

The sun is bright and is blinding Natsume's eyes from his sleep, he forgot to close the curtains last night, he was about to get up and closed it the curtain, when he noticed Mikan's back on his side with a tattoo. His eyes widened, since when did Mikan let someone put a huge tattoo on her back, its black feathered wings. What the heck is this mark? He touched it from her shoulders and slides his hand downwards, removing the sheets that covering half of her back. He exposed her back fully and memorized the detail of the tattoo.

Mikan felt someone is caressing her back, back and forth. She realized what happened last night and the tattoo on her back; she immediately turned and faced Natsume's serious face.

_"Goodmorning sleepy head, we have classes, but before that, what is the reason for your tattoo?"_ Natsume wanted to be understanding but he believed that Mikan would not go too far in putting a mark on her body even though a lot of things has changed.

_"Oh that, it is just a sign that I am the Messiah, my mentors put it on me. I'm sorry. I know you don't want any tattoos but then one is behind on my back."_ Mikan explained, she only told half of it. But Natsume seemed to believe her.

_"I find it sexy."_ Natsume said as he was aroused again and kissed Mikan aggressively. As they were almost going to do it, the alarm ringed, they both forgot they have classes. They groaned in frustration as their love making will be postponed.

Natsume get up and went to take a bath while Mikan put on her robe and went downstairs to wake Youichi and prepare breakfast.

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for adding my story as your favorite, want to be friends? :)**

**Gakuenangel12**

**Kazu-Neko**

**Ruyumi Hime**

**Taeniaea**

**Dominiqueanne**

**Littleazngirl24**

**Sweetcandy90**

**Taeniaea: thanks and I'm happy it's a great story for you**

**Konnie: I'm sorry, I really forgot to change the story's rating, I'll change it now. Thanks for reminding me. :) I will continue the story and the tattoo is full on her back... I think I want it before it reaches her hips.**

**Littleazngirl24: thanks! I'm glad you like it**

**Dominiqueanne: thanks for always giving reviews! I hope you will love the next chapter**

**Crimsoneyes44: Hello! Sorry it took so long, and you are my first friend here in so I just wanted to say hi!**

**For everyone! I'm sorry for taking so long...**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

* * *

Chapter 11 – Ordinary day, ordinary couple

"_Good morning Youichi! Oh! You are already awake!"_ Mikan happily greeted Youichi as she opened the guest room's door and found Youichi washing his face.

"_Who would be able to sleep last night? Its too loud and I felt like the ceiling will fall on me, you're too busy doing something, forgetting that someone sleeps under your room."_ Youichi whined.

"_Oh, I'm so sorry that we are loud, you're just grumpy you don't have a girlfriend."_ Mikan snapped back and she immediately went to the kitchen when she saw Youichi glare at her.

"_This is nice, it is like I have my own family, I never felt this happy since I went to America."_ Mikan thought as she happily cooks pancakes and bacon.

Meanwhile, Natsume still thinks about the tattoo while showering, he had a bad feeling about it but he trusts that Mikan would tell him if there's more but still he can't take it off his mind. He put away the thoughts as he reminisce their love making last night, Natsume finally calmed his hormones down. He chuckled when he remembered Mikan saying that they have to wait 'til they are 18 years old...as if! He noted that Mikan really grown into a beautiful and sexy woman. He was so lucky to own her and claim her as his. He will never let his light go ever. He turned the shower off, dried himself and went to the closet to put on his uniform. After putting it on, he fixes his bag and Mikan came in, she said she will just take a bath then they will all eat together.

"_And oh, can you talk to Youichi for me, he's angry for last night."_ Mikan shouted to him as she closed the bathroom door.

Natsume went down with his schoolbag and found Youichi looking grumpy in the sala, he glanced at the dining hall and saw appetizing breakfast ready. But that will have to wait. Natsume took a seat beside Youichi.

"_Natsume, what it feels like to have a home? Having a mom and dad?"_ Youichi suddenly asked, although he didn't get much sleep last night, he feels weird because he feels happy that Natsume and Mikan is together and love each other so much. Also waking up to find a breakfast served in front of him. Some people he can be with and have fun, someone who he can call, "Dad and Mom".

"_Why did you suddenly asked that?"_ Natsume said, curious.

"_Nothing, it's just awkward for me but I like the feeling."_ Youichi shyly replied.

"_I love her very much, although I can never admit it to her, but she is my life. Maybe someday when I have the freedom, I'll marry her, have children with her. If this is what I feel right now is having a family, I guess your right, this is the feeling of having a family." _Natsume shared. Then they both became silent and in thought, not knowing Mikan is listening from the stairs, she just finished shower and haven't put on clothes yet, she just wanted to check them and she was shocked on what she heard.

After a few minutes, Mikan came down wearing her uniform neatly and wearing a little make-up. _"Shall we eat?"_ Mikan asked them while smiling brightly. The two moved from the sofa to the dining table.

The dining table can accommodate 12 people. They all seated in the corner so they are all close together.

"_So what the two of you talked about while I'm upstairs?"_ Mikan asked as she pours some honey on her pancake. The two blushed and said both at the same time, _"Nothing"_.

"_The two of you are so alike, so cute."_ Mikan giggled.

"_Whatever."_ Youichi said as he finished his food so fast. _"I'm going."_

"_Wait, I'll drop you off."_ Mikan shouted.

"_No, I'll walk, my school division is near and I need an exercise." _Then Youichi closed the main door.

"_Youichi has grown."_ Mikan sadly admitted to Natsume.

"_Yup and a handsome one too just like me."_ Natsume said and he earned a glare from Mikan.

"_I have an idea, but I want to ask your permission first, I... I want to adopt Youichi as our son if it is okay with you. We don't have to be married; we will only be the legal guardians."_ Mikan shyly suggested. Natsume was shocked, he also wanted Youichi to be part of his family but he didn't like the idea that they don't have to be married.

"_I don't want it."_ Natsume replied. Mikan was hurt.

"_How come?"_ She asked.

"_Because we have to be married. I don't want Youichi to have separated parents."_ Natsume said as Mikan leaped in joy and jumped into his arms. They kissed passionately then after a few minutes they cleaned their plates and left for school, Mikan let Natsume drive.

When they arrived in the middle school division, their gang is waiting for them in the parking lot.

"_Wow Natsume, you drive the car quite nicely this time."_ Mochu said.

"_Yeah, I'm learning." _Natsume admitted as he locked the car's door.

Mikan went to Hotaru's side while Hotaru shot her with a baka gun.

"_What now? I didn't even try to hug you!"_ Mikan whined while soothing her bump.

Then another shot was made as it landed on Natsume's head. He produced a fire on his hand and glared at Hotaru.

"_You two slept together again and I know that last night was different from other sleep-over, I don't know why, so for making me feel different. It's your punishment."_ Hotaru said then left to go to class and Ruka followed behind her.

"_I think Hotaru felt that we tainted each other last night..."_ Mikan whispered to Natsume.

"_She has a dog's nose I guess."_ Natsume replied then he took Mikan's hand and they all went to class.

After Jinno's class...

Mikan and Natsume were put on detention for not doing their homework.

"_Why is this happening even though we are special star students, Jinno gave us a detention? He already knows what we do, right?"_ Mikan asked as she was pacing around beside Natsume on the teacher's lounge.

"_Do you want us to be in more deep shit when Jinno hears what you are saying? So just keep quiet. You change a lot but your yapping didn't change a bit."_ Natsume said.

Just in time, Narumi and Jinno popped in the door.

"_You two, we didn't give you detention just only because you didn't do your homework, although I will still punish you for that after giving my considerations for the class to have a free time... But back to the point, you two should be prepared. I was just informed by the elementary principal for you two to go to America tomorrow morning. You have a mission."_ Jinno said as he turned around. He and Narumi exchanged glances then Narumi smiled at them.

"_So, take a full rest so that you will be energized tomorrow, the mission is you have to catch Yuka as she is spotted there." _Narumi said and winked at both of them then left.

"_Definitely something is up."_ Natsume said, although he has a feeling that maybe Yuka might want to take Mikan away, he knew that those two won't fight there. Mikan just have to see her and let her go._"Let's get back to our home."_ Natsume said as he walked now too and Mikan reluctantly followed.

On their way home...

"_You know, you're getting good in driving, you really are talented. You should have your own car..."_ Mikan smiled at him as she is now not guiding Natsume on how to drive.

"_That is why you are lucky to have me."_ Natsume confidently said as he made a turn on the street of their home.

"_You are so vain and conceited!"_ Mikan playfully punched his face.

Natsume parked the car then they went inside the house. Since they skipped classes, they have the whole day to catch up.

"_What do you want for lunch?"_ Mikan asked as she noticed that her refrigerator is empty.

"_You..."_ Natsume simply said then he took Mikan by his arms and carried her upstairs. It's going to be a long day...

* * *


End file.
